


Four Times Having Tricey On Board the TARDIS Didn't Help, And One Time it Did.

by thoroughlysherlocked



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 4+1, Dinosaurs, Gen, companion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift Fic for Slytherliz who wanted to know what would have happened if the Doctor managed to get Tricey on board the Tardis as a companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Having Tricey On Board the TARDIS Didn't Help, And One Time it Did.

One:

The Doctor was woken by the smell of burnt toast. Again.

Running down the hallway, his striped pajamas buttoned skewiff he shouted out,  
“AGAIN? Tricey! I told you if you cant work the toaster you need to have cereal for breakfast. I can’t have my companions burning down the TARDIS.”

Tricey gazed round at him, eyeing his sleepwear with contempt.  
“I’d like to see you operating the toaster dial without opposable thumbs. Check your evolutionary privilege, ok?”

Two:

“I’m bored,” mumbled Tricey.

“Bored? How can you be bored when we have all of time and space at our beck and call? Adventure, mystery, people to meet planets to save, where shall we go next?” replied the exasperated Doctor, raising what little of his eyebrows could be seen in disbelief.

“I want to play fetch again…”  
 _Fetch_ , muttered the Doctor to himself as he went to get the ball, _all he ever wants to do is play fetch._

Three:

  
“Close your eyes and think of SOMMMEEEone you PHYYYSSSically admiiIIIREEEEE and let me kiiiIISSSSS YOUUUUoooooooooooooo oh oh…”

  
It was safe to say Tricey’s vocal range was limited at best, shrill at worst, and right now…  
 “Ugh if you must play Morissey again could you at least not sing along? You’re giving me a dreadful headache.”

  
“But Doctor, I’m SAD.”

  
Four:

  
“I’ve got us an ADVENTURE TRI-oh….OH? NO NO NO!”

  
The doctor didn’t want to think about quite what he’d walked in on but now he was struggling to get the image of Tricey under the duvet and ‘Mating Secrets of The Lizards” on the telly out of his head…

  
Plus One: 

  
Dead.

They were all dead.

They always died.

They will always die.

He tried not to let it get to him, but there was only so much the Doctor could handle. The Ponds had been the last straw.

  
“All my friends are dead. All of them,” he cried into Tricey’s scaly hide.

  
“I know…so are mine doctor. Still got each other though haven’t we?”

  
The Doctor knew he had a point.

  
“Extinction sucks.”

He grumbled into his cocoa as he pulled a blanket up around them. “It really does.”


End file.
